Romance card
Romance cards (also called sexcards) within are a trophy of sorts which can be collected over the course of the game. Whenever Geralt sleeps with a female character (or NPC) in the game, you collect a romance card. These cards are reminiscent of early 20th century novelty "naughty" postcards. Each card is initially presented during a "romantic cut scene". These cut scenes all open showing a hazy red closeup of Geralt leaning in suggestively to make love to an NPC. The romance card image is then overlaid. Originally, the North American edition of the game had the more prudish versions of the cards, i.e. with covered or lacking nipples and buttocks, but with the release of the Director's Cut patch uncensored cards are now available in North America without the use of modifications.Unfortunately, due to Wikia's policy in regards to nudity (most notably, not wanting to show female nipples) most of the uncensored cards were removed. However, as the purpose of a wikia is to give readers as much accurate information as possible in regards to its topic you can follow this link to see all the uncensored versions. We're sorry for the inconvenience. Once a card has been acquired, it becomes accessible via the journal as a little heart icon superimposed on the character image frame for each time there has been an encounter. Character entries with a more general moniker, like People of the Outskirts, can only be gained by this way. Depending on which love interest, Shani or Triss, Geralt decides to go with, you will have two little heart icons on that character journal entry image. Romance Cards List This is a list of characters available for sexual encounters, arranged by Chapter and links to each corresponding romance card. Romance in the Prologue * Triss' romance card (more on Triss) Romance in Chapter I * Abigail's romance card (more on Abigail) * Vesna Hood's romance card (more on Vesna Hood) * Woman of the Outskirts' romance card (more on Woman of the Outskirts) Romance in Chapter II * Shani's romance card (more on Shani) * Morenn's romance card, it is possible that this card is obtainable in Chapter III. (more on Morenn) * the Gossip's romance card (more on Gossip) * the half-elf's romance card (more on Half-elf) * prostitutes' romance card (more on prostitutes) Romance in Chapter III * Triss' second romance card or Shani's second romance card * Princess Adda's romance card (more on Princess Adda) (Only card that gives XP points) * Blue Eyes and/or courtesans' romance card (more on Blue-eyes/Courtesans) * the Queen of the Night's romance card (more on Queen of the Night) * Noblewoman's romance card, this is one of two possible, but mutually exclusive noblewomen. (more on Noblewoman) * Rozalind Pankiera's romance card (more on Rozalind Pankiera) * Town clerk's romance card (more on Town Clerk) * Morenn's romance card, possibly if you did not meet her in Chapter II. * the Gossip's romance card, if you did not obtain it in Chapter II. * the half-elf's romance card, if you did not have romance with her in the quest in Chapter II. Romance in Chapter IV * Celina's romance card (more on Celina) * the Lady of the Lake's romance card (more on Lady of the Lake) * elf woman's romance card (more on Elf woman) * woman from village's romance card, she can be found either wandering around the village or at the Country Inn. (more on woman from village) Romance in Chapter V The following three cards are mutually exclusive and tied to the path that Geralt chooses: * Toruviel's romance card (more on Toruviel) or * White Rayla's romance card (more on Rayla) or * two nurses' romance card (more on Nurses) Romance in the Epilogue * no possibilities Romance * Sabrina Glevissig's romance card (more on Sabrina) * Deidre Ademeyn Notes * As Geralt wanders through Vizima and the area, you will overhear the townsfolk saying such gems as: "A witcher! Hide your women!", an insight into how the locals view witchers' sexual appetites (although it may be simple prejudice). * Romance cards scale with your selected screen or window resolution. While no detail is added during up-scaling, detail is lost during down-scaling. * In the game, certain romance cards can be obtained only by forfeiting the chance to get another. One such example is the second romance card given by either of the witcher's two love interests Triss and / or Shani, where you will be presented with a choice to either focus your trust to one or the other. As a result, you'll need multiple play throughs in order to collect all the romance cards. Special note See also * The Witcher romance cs:Karty de:Liebesgeschichten it:Carte sexy Category:The Witcher mini-games Category:The Witcher (computer game) Category:Romance cards